Conventions, masks and bikinis
by Maximilliam
Summary: What has to do a convention, a mask and a bikini? My punishment for losing a bet...


**Ok, so...after a long break...I'm back! I don't know if it would be for good or bad, but here I am posting another short story. First I should explain: this story is the result of a bet with SoFrost, a bet I lost (yeah Pole, I don't know why I didn't shut up that mouth of mine), and since Chelsee6 was our judge, she put some conditions to my punishment (cruel irony, that my other story has that title..). Anyway, this goes for you two ladies :-)**

Chelsee6 **I really hope you like it ;-)**

SoFrost **Thank you for helping me with the beta and those exercises. I don't really know what I'll do without you. Thank you for everything ;-)**

* * *

**Conventions, masks and bikinis**

"You know, after this last case we had at that Star Trek convention I still don't know how people can be so freaky to dress up in that kind of pyjamas…"

"Federal uniforms, Brass…federal uniforms" I correct him

"Yeah, whatever, they are still pyjamas to me" He keeps walking to the entrance of the Lab.

We just finished a case in a Start Trek convention. Apparently one of the participants killed another one with a Klingon sword. In Brass' words _"Data killed Spock"_. Of course, being the only one who knew about Star Trek, I was the one to talk to the suspects and the witnesses. Catherine tried to do that, but she got upset after they told her their names (Captain Piccard, Uhura, Worf…) and didn't want to respond with their real names. And Brass was trying to keep the peace between Piccard and Kirk who were fighting about who was the best captain of the Enterprise.

"And who were those people with those protuberances in their front? ... Klangons?" Now it's Catherine who speaks. She has been complaining all day about having a case in another 'freaky convention' like she called it.

"Klingons. You know, you should learn more about Klingons, they are a really interesting race with their honor codes. They remind me in some way…"

"Barbarians! That's what they are!" She is still pissed off because one of them hit on her and tried to smell her like she was an animal. Looks like she had enough about that case she worked with Grissom years ago.

"I wasn't going to call them barbarians, but yes they are a race of warriors." We are now in the corridor and both, Catherine and Brass, are looking at me. "As I was saying they remind me of the Japanese culture" I don't know why but I think I should shut my mouth up.

"Japanese culture?" They both say at the same time rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, they have their own codes. The clothes that wear are similar to a Japanese armour and their weapons too" Ok, Sidle, time to shut up

"Anyway…I still don't get why people has to wear that kind of protuberances in their front and still don't get why a pyjama!! They couldn't invent another thing?" He makes a pause, rising his finger like he just found the _quid_ to the question "That's right, that way they could go to bed without changing their clothes"

That earns a chuckle from Catherine. I get Brass' point, but I think he is wrong. I admit there are some limits, but I think everybody is free to do what they want, without hurting anyone.

"Oh come on, Brass, don't be so hard. Some people like to wear funny things at some moment" Catherine winks at him. "We already know that you have a thing for girls dressed up in nurse uniforms" Catherine says in a joking tone. I can only smirk at her comment.

"Yeah, we all saw you how you were looking at the nurses that were attending you while you were at the hospital" I add making him blush.

Catherine looks at Brass surprised that he is blushing and without looking at me adds, "Wow, Sidle, you made Captain Brass blush. That's something I didn't really expect, less coming from you…"

I can see Brass preparing a reply, but I cut him off before he has a chance to say something else.

"Oh, come on, Cath, the nurses were all happy to attend the new local hero" I approach the blonde and whisper in her ear "and I bet that what he really likes is the old nurse uniforms, you know, that ones with the bonnet and a short skirt"

She can only laugh at the image of Brass being taking care of by human sized Barbies in a really short old fashioned uniform. I really love that laugh and I can only join her at the sight of that image.

"Ladies, I think I had enough for today…so if you'll excuse me, this old fashioned cop is going to have really good dreams thinking about hot nurses"

We watch him leaving us in the middle of the corridor of the Lab. Just when he is about to turn the corner, he stops, turns around looking at us with a smirk in his face.

"By the way, Catherine…" I can feel something embarrassing coming from that man "…Has Sara ever told you about her Klingon mask?"

There it is…He did it. I should have known better he was going to say it…

"Klingon mask?" Catherine says looking at me with her mouth opened in shock

I can feel my cheeks really hot by the blushing. I'm staring at Brass who winks at me leaving me in complete stupor and embarrassment. Not only Catherine is looking at me like a weird bug, but the whole Lab is doing it. It's one of those moments when you want to hide yourself underground and never show up again.

I'm still looking at the spot Brass has left when I heard someone talking to me. It only takes me a few seconds to recognize Catherine's voice.

"So you have a Klingon mask…" I don't dare look at her. I'm too embarrassed for that. "Now I understand how you know so much about Star Trek."

I start to walk to the locker room to gather my things and just go home, but looks like Catherine doesn't want to leave this conversation, or better to say, her monologue and all the question she is firing at me, so she is keeping the same pace as me, so as to walk right by my side.

"And how come you have a Klingon mask? You know, I really didn't picture you as the kind of people going to freaky conventions, less wearing a mask…but knowing you, you wouldn't like to be recognized, so I think it fits your style" She's mocking me and having fun with it.

We enter the locker room, but she is still keeping track on all the things I could do with a Klingon mask. She is really getting to my nerves so I cut her monologue.

"Listen" I close my locker and look at her with the resolution of ending this as soon as possible "I didn't buy it, ok? It was a gift, and I don't go to conventions. That I'm a trekky doesn't mean I wear pyjamas or that I put that mask. Is that clear?"

My tone has been harsh, but when you are trying to elude something so embarrassing like that…

"I don't really know what Frank was thinking when he made me that gift…" I keep going nervous as hell. Why I have to explain myself to her? Maybe because I don't want her to think that I'm like the people we already met in that fucking convention. But why does it bother me what she thinks? She already considers me a weirdo.

"Anyway…I don't know why I'm even trying to explain this to you. I'll see you tomorrow" With that I exit the locker room and heading home, leaving her speechless by my rudeness.

Weeks pass by and Catherine has decided to do a party at her home and we are all invited. She asked me to go to the kitchen and cut the cake. I've been relieved to that, because certainly I don't know how much longer I could stay here, specially after all the remarks that Brass is doing about the convention, Star Trek and some Klingon mask. I'm trying to cut the cake in identical parts, my attention so focused on it, that I don't hear someone approaching to me. It's only when I feel the hot breath on my ear that I tense, but then the words whispered make my legs turn jelly.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you are so focused on something?"

I close my eyes at the sensation of her voice and the proximity of her body, the heat emanating from it. I left the knife over the kitchen table and turn to her. She's wearing a top that reveals more of her skin than I wish. It really makes her look so…damn sexy.

"You wanted…something?" I ask, trying to compose myself. She's almost invading all my personal space, and still she approaches her face closer to me. I can't only but grip the corner of the kitchen table at her proximity. God…this is so hard…She leans on. I can only but close my eyes, waiting for something to happen, wishing for something to happen. But then nothing…

I open my eyes confused, just in time to see her take a bit of that cake on her index finger and bring it to her mouth. The image in itself is…sensual. She sucks her finger in a slow motion never leaving my eyes. I have to bite my lip to avoid a moan of pleasure. She really knows how to get to me… The next thing I know is that she is offering me a piece of cake, a little one that fits perfectly on her finger, the same she just used a few seconds ago.

"Taste it" She says in a whisper. She's wearing a smile on her lips. "Taste it" She orders me again. I take her hand gently and do as she has requested. The taste of chocolate invades my mouth and the sensation of having her so close to me is overwhelming. I close my eyes and a moan escapes from me. I still have her finger on my mouth. She slowly extracts it, painfully slowly, my tongue caressing it.

At the loss of proximity I open my eyes. She has taken a step back but our bodies are still too close. My breath is erratic and I can only look at her with desire. She's still wearing that smile, her eyes are a shade of blue I have never seen before, an intense blue that makes me lose myself in them. I want to kiss her, badly, my body is arching to take her and kiss her like no one has ever kissed her before. I barely have control over my actions. I can feel myself leaning on her, closing the distance between us. I want to lose myself in her. I can feel again the taste of chocolate, God…it's so good, that feels so good…Only when oxygen becomes an issue we broke apart, breathing heavy, resting our foreheads in each other.

"If we weren't in a house full of people.." I manage to say between breathes…

"Yeah" She says caressing my cheek with her thumb. She doesn't need me to finish the sentence, because I can feel she thinks the same.

There's some noise coming to the kitchen. We broke apart and try to act normal. Brass enters and takes a couple of beers. He looks at us in a weird way. We try to act normal, but he's good at reading people. He only smirks. When he is about to leave, he stops. I'm wishing that he doesn't bring again the Klingon mask. I think I had enough during those weeks.

"Sara" I look at him. I don't know what to think, I don't know what to say. It's obvious we've been caught, so I try to put a neutral face.

"Do you know that Catherine has Leia's bikini in her closet?" He says looking at Catherine raising his eyebrows. I frown at that and look at Catherine asking her silently what does he meant. "Maybe you could use it in your date"

She is hiding her face in her hands, but I can see she's blushing badly. I hear the door of the kitchen closing but I don't need to turn around to know that he just leaved us alone.

"Leia's bikini?" I ask her with a mischievous smile. Oh Lord, I'm going to have a little fun. "Do you keep it to make a dance for Jabba The Hutt?" I approach her slowly. She's still with her head buried in her hands. I can hear her muttering something about killing Brass. She looks at me and she is about to say something, but then she closes her mouth and goes to the fridge to take something. I follow her.

"Don't tell me you bought it?" She doesn't dare to look at me. I can see her turning red. I'm wondering how much she can take, because I don't know anyone who blushed as much as she's blushing now. She doesn't say anything and starts to go from one side to the other of the kitchen. I've never seen her so embarrassed and it really surprises me more because if she bought it…Noooo, it can't be possible…Realization strikes me. She really did it! I look at her in surprise. "You did it!" I say aloud.

She looks at me like a kid been caught in the middle of something she wasn't supposed to do. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for her to say something, giving her time to recover from this. I can't help the smile that I'm wearing right now.

After a few seconds, Catherine composes herself and with a shrug of her shoulders adds something I've never imagined.

"What can I say? ... I've been always a Star Wars fan".

I smile at her cockily and go next to her. "Should I buy a lightsaber or you already have one?" I whisper in her ear, earning a knowing smile.

End

* * *

**So...that's it! I want to apologize if some of what is wrote here offended to someone. I have to say too, that I'm a trekky and a fan of Star Wars and with this story I didn't want to disturb or that people feel offended. Remember that I only wanted to have fun, nothing else. What people do in their own time is their business and I respect that.**

**And NO, I don't go to conventions.**


End file.
